Romance for Beginners
by theultimateawesome
Summary: Annie comes up with a plan to make Troy and Britta confess their true feelings to one another once and for all.
1. Chapter 1

Romance for Beginners

Chapter 1: Identify the Problem

Annie Edison was eating lunch at the study table as she eyed her two friends, Troy and Britta, as her other friend, Abed, was eyeing her. Troy and Britta were giggling at each others jokes (as bad as they were) and kept making awkward eye contact. Abed studied Annie's facial movements which seemed to him to express frustration, and he wondered if Annie was jealous of Troy and Britta's flirting. He looked over at Jeff and he was looking at Troy and Britta in confusion. Shirley was wide eyed and shaking her head, and then Pierce blurted out what everyone was apparently thinking, "Why don't you two just make out already?" Troy became wide eyed and Britta looked down and to the side to avoid eye contact.

"Seriously you guys. You've been flirting for months. Haven't you even thought of being more romantic with one another?" Annie innocently questioned.

Troy just looked nervous and made incoherent noises and Britta looked like a deer in headlights and her pale face turned a rare pinkish red color.

Annie remembered how dumb Troy was when it came to setting up his date with another girl when she had her own crush on him. He didn't know what to do, and he couldn't even pick up when another girl was interested in him. He was probably new to all of this. In high school he had it so easy. Every girl he was with just did all the work, and all he had to do was remain popular.

And Britta...Britta has had more unsuccessful relationships than most celebrities. She never wanted to be loved until now, so she must not know what to do at all. Ever the go-getter, Annie knew she had to make a plan. She was successful in manipulating them to go on their first date, and they had fun, so all she had to do was create a romantic mood. It would be easy right, but she couldn't work alone. She eyed Abed; he doesn't know anything about romance, but he knows Troy, and Jeff...same thing, but he knows Britta. Shirley could help with creating the romance, and Pierce can do what Pierce does best and throw away money. It was bullet proof, and Annie never failed at playing cupid before. Her first goal was to find out what Troy likes about Britta and bring that to the forefront. Annie was going to make her irresistible.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Ask Some Questions

Annie caught Abed before he left the study room.

"Abed, wait. I need to ask you something," Annie said.

"Ok, but if it's about the kitchen floor being buttered that's going to be a long story, and I'm going to have to get back into character," Abed said while holding up a finger.

"No," Annie said carefully, "no this is about Troy and Britta."

"Oh, yeah they're not your traditional romance. I don't really know what to do. Sitcoms didn't prepare me for this level of social awkwardness, and that's coming from me," Abed said.

"Well, I have a plan," Annie said eagerly with a smile, "I'm going to put them in a situation where they'll HAVE to make a move, but I need your help. What exactly does Troy like about Britta?"

"Well, it's not something we normally talk about," Abed paused thoughtfully for a second, "but I am pretty good at observing. I think he finds her attractive."

Annie stared at Abed, "Um yeah Abed, I KNOW that. I need to know specifics. How does he like her to wear her hair? Does he like debate Britta or dorky Britta?"

Abed just stared back not really knowing what to say but finally spoke up, "Troy just kind of likes what I like. He's into movies, comics, video games. Maybe if Britta was into any of that he'd be impressed."

"Hmm," Annie said thoughtfully, "thanks Abed. I think I have enough to go on."

Annie left the study room and walked down the hallway to find Jeff at his locker. Just the person she needed to see.

"Annie, I was thinking of making a locker modification. Would you mind giving up your locker so I can knock the side out, and make this sort of a closet?" Jeff said as she walked up.

Annie sighed, "No, Jeff. I keep my books in there. Lockers aren't meant for your personal vanity, you know?"

Dean Pelton happened to walk by at that moment and stopped.

"Now Jeffery, you know you're always welcome to use my closet. Borrow some clothes even," Dean said as he touched Jeff's shoulder.

Jeff awkwardly moved Dean's hand and said, "No. Thanks. I'd rather just stick to clothes that aren't from a sex store."

"Suit yourself!" Dean said as he giggled at his own pun.

Jeff rolled his eyes and turned back to Annie, "So what's up?"

"I need to know some things about Britta. I'm trying to set her and Troy up for good," Annie said.

"Ugh again? Annie why don't you let them figure it out for themselves?" Jeff groaned.

"You saw them in the study room. They're pathetic, Jeff, they need our help," Annie said.

"Well, Britta has never talked about Troy with me besides that time she kept saying she missed him when he was gone," Jeff said.

"Oh come on. You're not dumb. What do you think she likes about him?" Annie asked.

"Well, If I can get personal for a minute..." Jeff said carefully.

"Go ahead. I can handle it," Annie said trying to be very mature.

"Britta in bed always tried to be more...adventurous than I wanted to be. I just wanted to be in and out, but she kept coming up with ideas. Maybe Troy is like that? I don't really know," Jeff said.

Annie had a disgusted look on her face, "Ok Jeff, but what about Britta that's NOT in bed?"

"Britta likes it when people ignore her problems. She's very self righteous, but not really sure of herself. She also really, really likes her cats," Jeff said finally.

"Hmm. Okay." Annie took notes in her notebook.

"You're really taking notes on this?" Jeff asked.

"You really asked for a locker closet?" Annie zinged back as she walked away rolling her eyes.

Jeff just smiled and walked to his next class.


End file.
